Memories in a box
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Moving day for Tony and Ziva.


At Friday 10 December 2010 was a big, red mark in the Agenda's of Tony and Ziva, that day was moving day!

It had all started a year ago. Ziva had came back from where ever she has been. She had not talked about it, one day she simply showed up in Vance's office and he told the team that Ziva was back, and no longer a Mossad officer but from now on a real NCIS special agent.

There had been a lot of tension between Ziva and Tony the first week. At one point they wouldn't even talk directly to each other. Team Gibbs could not work like this anymore, and Gibbs took some desperate measures. He locked them both in a fighting cage.

They had a choice, fight till death or talk about their problems. The first 3 hours they fought, losing all the build up rage. Seeing that this fight would lead them nowhere they both slumped down on the ground, exhausted but still refusing to talk.

Hours went by and it became clear to the both of them that Gibbs had been serious about this. They screamed, yelled and cried, but after a few hours the fight was over. In a month the sexual tension between them was back and bigger then ever.

They team went to the bar to get really drunk, they had just investigated the death of an NCIS member. Intel Analyst Nikki Jardin had been found murdered at her house. She had discovered some information about a terrorist group who had sent somebody to clean her up. They had closed the case after 2 long, terrible weeks and everybody was ready to get really drunk.

At four in the morning every single one of them (except Ducky and Gibbs, who went home a long time ago) was so drunk that they couldn't remember their own names. It was not just the team, several people from headquarters, from the mailman to the janitor and people from the Intel department, everybody came to 'celebrate' that they closed the case on one of their own.

But it was closing time and everyone called a cab, some people drove back home together, McGee took Abby home with him and Palmer went home with some girl from administration. Even though they lived in different neighborhoods Tony convinced Ziva to share a cab with him.

The next morning they both woke up on the floor in Tony's hallway, with on their left side a pile of vomit and on the right side their shoes. They woke and felt, well they felt like crap. They were dirty and every muscle in their body's hurt.

Tony was the first to wake up fully and left without a word to take a shower. He just finished stripping his clothes of when Ziva walked in to the shower, butt naked. Tony didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to. Ziva crashed her lips on his and in a few seconds every piece of build up passion came free.

Ziva's hand where all over his body and Tony's hand felt every single inch of skin on her body. He pulled in to the shower and they continued the exploration of each other body while the hot water poured over them.

Tony cupped her breast and massaged her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned and sucked even harder on his upper lip.

"I need you in me" Ziva panted, trying to make words and put them in to a sentence, but every thing in her mind was clouded, and not from the hangover but from extreme pleasure.

" P-p- protection" Tony managed to say while he tried not to take her right there and then, his cock was painfully hard and her hands were teasing him mercilessly.

"Not necessary" Ziva panted. "Pill"

As soon as Tony's mind processed the words he lifted her up and placed her against the wall. She opened her legs and he slammed in her. She screamed and for a seconds he was afraid that he had hurt her, but when she opened her eyes they were oozing pure lust.

He set a rhythm and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to slide further in her with ever trust. He arms wrapped around his neck and their mouths locked together, tongues battling for dominance. A few minutes later Ziva cried out and her body spasmed. Her muscles milked Tony out who came a few seconds later.

Panting they both slide to the ground, trying to get their breath back to normal. That moment they knew that this was not just some fling and a week later Ziva moved in to Tony's apartment.

They had Gibbs approval as long as they kept it out of the office, they got many head-slap for making out in the squad-room, and even a one day suspension when they were caught having sex on a morgue drawer.

After a months they both realized that there was nothing more in their relationship that pure physical attraction. The sex was awesome, but there was nothing more to their relation than sex. Talking usually ended in fighting and fighting ended up in great make-up sex, but the anger never completely disappeared.

It was a Thursday, in the end of November when Ziva and Tony went from drinks after a work day. When they both where flirting with someone else it both hit them. This relation was no longer working, even though it was pure physical, they had now come to a point where even that was enough.

The decision to break up was still a hard one. So many people had been happy that they finale got together, and now this break up. Abby would be furious.

Ziva started to the search for her own apartment and after a few days, she had found one. She could move in the seventh of December. The days that followed where horrible, Tony and Ziva where constantly fighting over nothing, throwing stuff around, yelling, kicking and screaming.

The tenth of December was marked with a red shift in their agenda's. That morning they would tell their coworkers about their breakup and take the afternoon of to move Ziva's stuff out of Tony's apartment.

After bringing the news to the team Gibbs slapped them so hard, Tony was afraid that he would look cross-eyed forever, luckily for him it went away after 3 minutes. Abby on the other hand was devastated and cried like someone had told her she was going to die. They left McGee with her and drove back to Tony's apartment.

Most of her stuff was already packed in to boxes, ready to move to her freshly painted apartment. But there were still the little things that she would need to pack.

She walked in to the bathroom with an empty box. She grabbed her own towels, wash-clothes, soap and bath products. After that she emptied the medicine cabinet. She smiled when she saw Tony's toothbrush. The second day after she had moved in Tony had played with her stuff. She was not quickly afraid of something. But he had put a cockroaches on her pillow. She had freaked out majorly and washed her pillowcase over and over again.

That night she had taken revenge. She had taken Tony's toothbrush and soaked it with lemon juice. After that she quickly put some toothpaste on it and handed it to him when he walked in to the bathroom. When she saw his face after he tasted some of the lemon juice she had laughed so hard, she almost wet her pants.

They had played many practical jokes at each other after that day. Grabbing her toothbrush and packing it, Ziva saw that the bathroom was finished. She closed the box and labeled it 'Bathroom'.

She grabbed the next box and stepped in the the bedroom. At first she packed her stuffed animal, it was a lion. She got it as a gift from her mother and Ziva had named him Layish, which means Lion in Hebrew. Tony had made fun of it, but it was important to her so Layish had his own place on top of Tony's DVD shelf. Next the a picture of her an Tony, smiling at each other at a crime scene.

After that she reached the bottom shelf of Tony's DVD collection and grabbed 15 movies, they where her movies, nothing compared to Tony's collection, but hers, non the less. Tony was surprised to find out that she owned only chick flicks. She shrugged it of as mindless entertainment but Tony loved the smile on her face when she was watching a movie with Orlando Bloom.

She grabbed the last of her clothes out of the closet and thought that she had finished an other box when a particular night popped back in her memory, things had been really hot and somehow her panties and bra had ended up on top of his wardrobe. She smiled at the memory and climbed up on the bed grab her underwear.

An other box was packed, closed and labeled 'clothes'. She grabbed an other box and wrote already kitchen on it. She walked in to the tiny kitchen and started to pack her pans and cooking stuff, she had liked cooking and brought in a lot of pans, when she was done almost all of Tony's kitchen cabinets were empty, just like when she arrived.

Tony's eyes had open wide when he saw the stack of cooking stuff and he wondered if they really needed all. He learned that Ziva was a great cook and he didn't care anymore about her 'cute cooking crap' as he called it.

She smiled when she saw a bump in one of her frying-pan. They had had a huge fight and she tried to hit them with the pan, she missed, on purpose, making Tony duck for cover.  
That was the point where she had know that the relationship was going down hill. Even she knew that you where not supposed to be hitting your boyfriend with a frying-pan.

That box was finished and closed to and Ziva sighed, the worst was yet to come. She had to go around in the living room. Even though things didn't work out anymore for them as a couple she had loved Tony at one point, she had been sure that they would get married and have lots of cute little kids. But it wasn't suppose to be that way.

She blinked a few times with her eyes, no time for tears now. She gathered her stuff from the living room quick and thoughtless. She just labeled the last box when the door to the apartment opened.

It was Tony, he was probably finished taking the boxes in the hallway to the car and was waiting for the last boxes so he could drive her stuff to her new place. He looked at her and found tears slowing falling down her cheek. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"You know that this is for the best? Our relationship was at the end of its course , moving on is the best thing to do."

"I know," Ziva replied. "But still, there are happy memories, at the time, I loved you, it is just the end of an era. I will be fine" she reassured him while stepping back.

She grabbed the last boxes and carried them out the door and placed them in her car. She waited outside for Tony to arrive and drove in their own cars to silver springs. It was around the corner from McGee's apartment, but she was surprised to find McGee and Abby standing outside of the building.

"Hello Ziva! We are here to help" Abby said bouncing up an down, playing happy while her red eyes gave away the truth. Ziva thanked them and in half an hour all the boxes where upstairs in Ziva's new place.

Abby convinced the guys to get some take-out somewhere while she would help Ziva unpack. Ziva was working in the kitchen while Abby packed books in the bookshelf.

"I am sorry Ziva," Abby voice came, interrupting Ziva's thoughts.

"So I am" answered Ziva. '_more than you will ever know_' she thought.

Neither of them continued the conversation and the worked hard, by the time Tony and Tim finally arrived they had unpack already half of the boxes.

They ate it right out of the boxes and kept the conversation light, after dinner they unpacked the box together. When everything was done everyone said goodbye to Ziva. Abby and Tim went to his place and Tony lingered in the door.

"I am really sorry that things have to end this way Ziva" he said while he looked her in the eyes.

He closed the door carefully and Ziva heard him walk away. She slid down the wall until she sat on the ground. Finally allowing her tears to run free. She hated moving.


End file.
